Art of Balance
by Special Effects
Summary: A lot of things where changed since when the team first formed. Now there is another change, but can the Titans help someone get back on their feet after what happened?


(Titans Tower)

The first thing I knew, the moment I actually could understand I was alive and looking at something, where that my eyes where looking at what seemed like a wall. It took me a moment before I noticed I was looking up at a plain looking ceiling.

My vision flickered slightly, almost like a line of static that appears for only a few frames, and for a moment I wondered if I was hallucinating something. It took all of a few seconds before a torrent of thoughts rushed through my mind. I'd thought for sure I was supposed to be dead, but if I'm looking at something, then I can't be. And if I'm alive, why am I looking up at a ceiling? And why am I not in a hell of a lot of pain?

Sitting up slowly and bracing myself with my arms just behind me, I felt a mattress that shifted underneath my body, as my eyes took in all the details of the place I was in. I wasn't surprised to see it looked like a hospital room, with a curtain of some sort pulled out to my right, and various pieces of medical equipment throughout the room. I was actually more surprised to see who was in the room with me.

There was a small group of strange looking people standing at the end of my bed, hopeful looks on their faces. They were all in costumes of some sort, and one of them was a scrawny looking boy that was green from head to toe. Slowly turning my head to my left after hearing a strange click, I was even more surprised when I saw that this was a very large guy, who looked he was something that stepped off a sci-fi movie, and that not much of him was what you could call human. He looked more like a huge machine.

"Where am I?" I asked, turning from him to look back at the others, as a girl in a yellow and black costume stepped closer and looked me over.

"Just relax. You're in Titan's Tower." She answered, her voice trying to sound soothing.

I must have looked more surprised than I thought, and before I knew it I turned to look at a boy dressed in a red and green costume, who suddenly began talking in a similar manner to the bee-girl.

"Let's start with something simple. I'm Robin." He said, his hand pointing at himself, before moving to point at others as he introduced them. "This is Beast boy, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, and Cyborg is right beside you. He's the one that repaired you. Can you tell us who you are?"

"I'm… Wait. Repaired me?" I asked, wondering why he would use that word instead of saying 'healed'. Confused now, I glanced down at myself to see what kind of bandages I had from what happened, only to find that there weren't any.

Instead, I was looking down at a body that appeared similar to the 'Cyborg' guy to my left. My chest, abdomen, arms, legs, feet… everything was a similar metallic silver, white, and black. The only difference was that where he had a transparent blue material on various parts of his body, mine where a shade of green.

My mind went blank.

"She didn't even know they did it." I heard Cyborg sigh, and I could see him from the corner of my eye as he stood up and moved over to the others.

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head and let out a breath as I took in the blackness. "… Shit."

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember?" I heard another girls voice say, though this one sounded more monotone.

"Okay people, that's enough." Cyborg spoke, as I opened my eyes and looked at myself again, seeing only the same mechanical body lying on the crumpled sheets. "Let's let the man have a moment before you start asking him all your questions."

At this, they seemed to understand something, and quietly moved out of the room, leaving only me and 'Cyborg' there. He watched them leave, giving a profile of his human side as they shut the door behind them.

There was silence for what seemed like minutes.

"I just have to say, I think you're handling this better than I did."

Raising my hands, I could still only take in the sight of them as I flexed them closed tightly, balling them into fists and feeling the sensation of metal pressing on metal.

I couldn't feel depressed, however. If I did, I wouldn't be holding myself to the balance I was talking about so often. I was too confused to feel sad, at any rate.

"What happened to me?" I ask, letting my hands fall with a soft thud as I sat up taller and turned to Cyborg again, as he moved closer and rested a hand on the bed's bar.

"Aqualad found you in some kind of sub-base, in what was left of the Hive underwater base. You where hooked into a life support capsule, but we aren't sure for how long."

I knew what he meant, but I didn't remember what the hell I would have been doing down there.

"Brother Blood." I sigh, feeling my fist clench again.

"That's what we figured, though we weren't sure if he did this to you, or if you did it willingly." He answered, closing his human eye and shaking his head softly.

I could easily recall the last thing that I remembered, which was the fight I had gotten myself into, but after that… everything was a blank. I must have been hurt, but I had no memory of anything after getting the beating that I did.

"I didn't think he had done this to anyone but himself." Cyborg spoke, sounding almost hateful as he spoke about Brother Blood.

"Cyborg… could I be alone for a while?" I asked, not looking at him but at the wall instead, my eyes fixed on a monitor that showed a green line trailing up and down.

"Call me if you need anything."

Hearing his heavy footsteps as he walked past the curtain and out of my line of sight, I waited until I heard the door click before I fell forward, my head resting in my hands as I tried to reason all of this out.

Why would this happen? Why would he choose me to do this to? What was the reasoning? Why take a girl with no powers and make her cybernetic? How much of me is left in all of this?

What the hell do I do now?

I didn't know the answers to any of these, and for the moment, the only thing I could do is breath, and try to keep myself from falling into a mental fury. It took most of what I've ever learned about to do. I had no tears to give, though. Even if I actually wanted to, I couldn't cry.

I was wrong about what I'd chosen before, though. Dead wrong. This was the result.

My eyes turning to look out the window, I wasn't surprised to see it was a perfectly sunny afternoon. It looked like a nice day to have your life turned upside down.

Continued…


End file.
